1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to submission of digital assets and, more particularly, to electronic submission of digital assets for purposes of network-based distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, online stores, such as the iTunes™ Store provided by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., allow customers (i.e., online users) via the Internet to purchase or rent media items (such as music, videos) or software programs. Often, at online stores, numerous digital items are made available and are provided by various different providers, such as music labels, movie companies, and application developers. Software tools, such as iProducer™ and iTunes Connect™ available from Apple Inc., can assist providers with online submission of digital items to the iTunes™ Store.
Unfortunately, however, since submission involves transmission of digital files over the Internet to online stores for distribution, the submission process can be time consuming to a submitter. When the digital files are large or voluminous, the transmission of the digital files for the submission can take a substantial duration of time. For example, submission of a movie can take several hours. Even after the time consuming transmission has been endured, the digital files of the submission may fail validation checks. As a result, the submitter must correct the defects with respect to their prior submission and again attempt to submit the digital files. Consequently, there is a need for improved approaches to render submission of digital files to online stores in a more efficient and reliable manner.
Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches to facilitate submission of digital assets for online distribution.